1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor chips having improved solidity, semiconductor packages including the same and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
In the electronic industry, semiconductor packages are generally fabricated by encapsulating semiconductor chips having integrated circuits with resin material or ceramic material to protect the semiconductor chips from an external environment, and the semiconductor packages are mounted on boards of electronic systems. Recently, the semiconductor packages are also fabricated to improve the performance and/or quality of the electronic systems. That is, high performance semiconductor packages are increasingly in demand with the development of lighter, smaller, thinner, faster and multi-functional electronic systems. Accordingly, assembly technologies for making the semiconductor packages have been continuously developed to provide various high performance semiconductor packages.
Recently, large capacity of memory modules have been more increasingly in demand with the development of lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, and higher performance electronic systems. In response to such a demand, multi-chip stacked packages have been proposed. The multi-chip stacked packages are fabricated by vertically stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a package substrate. However, the multi-chip stacked packages may be thicker than single-chip packages. Thus, a back grinding process may be applied to a backside surface of a semiconductor wafer including a plurality of semiconductor chips to reduce the thickness of the semiconductor chip, and the thinned semiconductor chips may then be separated from each other using a die sawing process. However, when the semiconductor chips are separated from each other after the backside surface of the semiconductor wafer is ground, cracks may be more readily generated in the thinned semiconductor chips or edges of the thinned semiconductor chips may be more readily broken away during the die sawing process or a subsequent die attaching process. This may be due to a low solidity of the thinned semiconductor chips. To solve this problem, after the semiconductor wafer is diced into two parts using a half cutting process, two separated parts of the semiconductor wafer may be ground. Nevertheless, there may be some limitations in improving the solidity of the thinned semiconductor chips.